Third Time's the Charm
by snowfire12345
Summary: And Kristoff wished he wasn't such an awkward coward then maybe it could've been him. Modern AU.
1. First: The Asshole who Sent Flowers

**AN: If you are a Kristanna shipper or a Jelsa shipper that is committed to see the mentioned ships at the end of the story, DO. NOT. READ. THIS! I've had enough of bitching friends who complains why I don't write a "happy fic where these two would be applied. Are you really a shipper?" Yes I am. I'm just lacking the inspiration. My family is in a rough patch right now so suck it up!** **Enough about that. Since I made Unrequited, I've been thinking, what about Kristoff? Sorry, but this is a story does not exist in the same universe as Unrequited. I'm just toying with the idea of Kristoff handling the Janna ship. Without anymore ramblings, read on!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, and any of the characters used in the story. The OC, however, belongs to my brother.**

Chapter 1: The Asshole who Sent Flowers

The first time Kristoff Byorgman saw Anna Winterhaven was when he was delivering flowers to her house. It was an assorted bouquet of stargazers, lilacs, and other flowers that he has no clue about the names. He stopped listening to the florist on his first day on the job talk about her beloved flowers after the mention of the second flower.

He rang the doorbell and a woman in a T-shirt and sweatpants opened the door. She has blue eyes, platinum braid, and a bored expression. She is beautiful but there's a certain chill to her stare. He remembered her in some of his classes during his first year and second year. He gulped as she stared at him with a bored expression. He read the name on his clipboard and cleared his throat.

"Delivery for Anna Winterhaven?" The woman rolled her eyes but nonetheless called behind her.

"Anna! It's for you!" The sound of shoes slapping on tiles could be heard. Then a girl with turquoise eyes and strawberry blond hair came out looking confused. She beamed at the sight of the flowers that he is holding. He gotta admit, the transition of confusion to happiness made Kristoff smile. This girl really looks adorable. She squealed then took the bouquet out of his hands. He took the pen from his breast pocket and angled the clipboard to her.

"Please sign here, miss." He gave her the pen. She awkwardly shifted the bouquet on one arm. She took the pen and scribbled, what seems to be a signature, on the line next to her name.

"Thank you!"

"You too, ma'am. Have a nice day."

As he was getting in the van, he can hear her gushing to the other woman. They must be sisters cause there is a similarity in their features.

"Look, Elsa! Harry sent me flowers!" He can see her smelling the flowers on the trucks side mirror.

"Yes, Anna. So it seems." There is a note of suspicion laced on the words of 'Elsa'. Oh yeah, the Ice Queen. What a very protective sister. He smiled and started the truck driving to his next destination.

/

He met her again on a cafe in campus. More like bumped into her, really. Jack wanted to meet there for lunch. But he suspects that he just wanted to get away from studying and from his roommate Aster. He can't blame the Aussie. There's just so many pranks that a person could take.

As he opens the glass door, a body slammed into him. He quickly grabbed the arm of the person to avoid injury and humiliation. He knows he's a pretty big guy. Jack constantly reminds him of that in more ways than one. So he pretty much treat everyone that bumps into him like you would when bumping onto a vase: quickly grab hold of it because it'll break.

A squeak sounded from the person and he looked down. It was the same girl from last week. What's her name? Angela? Ann?

"I'm really sorry!" He let go of her arm and noticed all the plastic cups of coffee she was carrying. How can she carry all of those?

"It's no problem. No harm done." He smiled and gave way to her. She darted outside muttering "I'm gonna be late!"

He just shook his head and started searching for the mop of white, wind blown hair of his friend. He still didn't believe that it was his natural hair color. A gallon of hydrogen peroxide must be the trick.

He finally found the troublemaker due to the frantic arm waves, and a "come-hither" finger beckoning. He smiled and shook his head. Typical of Jack. He sat down at the opposite chair.

"Kristoff, at last, you came. And here I am wasting away from trepidation about you not coming worse you not bringing my special treat. You did bought it, right?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes and tossed him the paper bag containing the said item. Jack eagerly took it out. Kristoff has to stop himself from laughing out loud at the looks that Jack is giving the food.

"Hello, gorgeous. Hmm, you look so _sexy_ in that plastic container. Uhm! I could just eat. you. up!" Jack has his face leveled on the table his hands on the edges. He's eyeing the dessert with an almost sexual hunger instead of just normal hunger. Kristoff held his head back and laugh. He can feel the eye of the other patrons of the shop. They may take him rude but this is just too funny to watch.

He wiped a proverbial tear from his left eye. "Frost, you never fail to amuse me."

"Thank _you._ I really try."

"By the way, that'll be four bucks." He held out his hand. Jack rummaged through his wallet and pulled out four dollars putting it on his palm. He continued to hold out his hand.

"What? No fee for me?"

"Kristoff, we're friends. This is what friends do. They don't ask for money. It's enough to see their friend happy."

"Fuck you, Frost and your sorry excuse of a corny friendship guilt trip. I want my goddamn fee."

"Oh come on, man! I really wanna save up."

"Should've thought of that before asking me to buy that. Also, what made you addicted to that ube? It tasted like taro. Not even good if you ask me."

Jack looked aghast and quickly cradled the container close to his face. Kristoff surely hopes he was mocking.

"Sh, sh. Don't listen to the big, mean, ugly man." He stroked the container lovingly and Kristoff watched on amusement threatening to spill from his lips again. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. And also, he has terrible taste."

"My taste is alright, Frost."

" _You're_ tastes are horrible. Remember my sister's birthday party?"

Kristoff winced at the memory. "Yeah, remind me again never to help with the decorations."

"Not just the decorations. Why did you mix orange and pink? Hell, I'm a guy and I know that those colors don't mix. But in fairness, you look like a fucking disaster if the nightmare is fashion gone wrong. And that's one of my sister's nightmares. And for the record, it's pronounced oo-beh not oo-bae.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Where's my fee?"

Jack glared at him and grumbled while pulling out his wallet again. He took out a dollar and handed it to him. Kristoff raised his brow. What a cheapskate. But he has no choice. He pocketed the money.

"So tell me, what made you start charging your manual labor? Heck, you even charged Tooth."

He scratched his nape. "I just wanna help my parents, man. College education is expensive you know."

"Yeah, first hand experience with that. Why don't you get a scholarship then or a student loan."

He sighed. He can feel the stress of working three consecutive overtimes catching up to him now. "First of all, I'm not really that smart to maintain a high grade, unlike someone I know. How can you maintain a 4.0 grade point average and still find the time to relax?" Jack smiled at him sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I just, you know, read it and it's already stored. I guess, I'm just a fast learner." He waved with his hands. A sign for him to continue.

"Second, we both know that student loans are lifetime contracts of suffering and never ending debt. And third, why do you wanna have lunch with me?"

Jack gave him a mocked gasped. He looks like a gaping fish. "Is it wrong for me to wanna spend time with one of my friends?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Bullshit, Frost. We both know that Eugene is a better company than me."

Jack scoffed at this. "You underestimate yourself. Between you and me, I find our comfortable silence preferable than Eugene's ramblings of his fantasies and daydreams. Don't get me wrong, he's a good guy just a little rough along the edges. Plus, you're bigger and stronger than him.

That got him to raise a brow. "What the hell did you do this time?"

His friend widened his eyes. His shot at playing innocent and his tell.

"I may or may not put raw meat in Aster's bag that led to him being chased by a greyhound. By the time he found out he's hunting me throughout the dorms and I only got wind of it because Jamie gave me a heads up."

"Really, Jack?"

"Hey from what I learned in our four years of friendship, you took karate classes. Aster knows tai chi. He's going to kick my ass."

"So you want me to be your bodyguard?"

"I knew we're friends for a reason."

Jack's eyes widened and he quickly hid under the table. He tried to peer down at him but Jack hissed.

"Aster's outside!" And true enough the Aussie is wildly looking around eyes narrowed and scowling. He spotted Kristoff. Kristoff smiled and waved at him. He gave him a curt nod and moved on.

Kristoff waited for a few minutes. "He's gone now." He heard Jack let out a sigh of relief. He crawled back to his sit.

"Thanks man. Lunch's on me. What do you want?

Kristoff eyed the dessert that he bought for his friend. "Maybe half of that." He nodded to the direction of the dessert.

Jack scowled at him. "Not a chance, Byorgman. I thought you don't like this."

"I might if I tasted it again."

"Haha, no. How about Mac and cheese? We both like that don't we? And it will go well with this beauty here. Two bowls, no. Let's make it three one and a half for each of us."

Jack flagged the waitress. Kristoff doesn't know how his friend make every single waitress blush whenever they eat outside. Hell he doesn't even have to flirt like Eugene. His so called 'smoulder' makes him look constipated.

The waitress came back with their order. And a napkin with a name and a number under it. Jack thanked her than proceeded to open the container fondly murmuring, 'Oh look at you, so purple.'

They proceed to eat in silence broken occasionally by Jack's crooning. "Uuubebe, I love you more." He crooned for the fifth time. Kristoff just shook his head and ate his free lunch.

/

It was after his last period when he saw her again. It was already 5:30 pm and the sun is beginning to set. She's sitting on a bench that is beside a tree. Her hair looks like fire in the last dying rays of the sun. And also, she was crying. Her hands are covering her face and her chest is heaving. He feels nervous.

He only spotted her because the wind snatch his reviewer from his hands. And now his beside the side of the bench and his reviewer is in front of her. He needs to be quick. But someone must be messing with him because he unknowingly stepped on a branch. The resonating snap drew her from her reverie and he was met with red eyes and and a red nose. He kicked himself for being such an oaf.

"I, uh, I'm just gonna take this. Uhm, sorry." He took the paper on the ground.

She sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "Uhm, okay." She continued sniffling. An awkward silence enveloped the two of them. He's not really good at comforting crying women but he must have developed a natural talent for it because a few minutes later, he was holding his tissue box and pulling out tissues then giving it to her.

"I mean, can you believe it? He broke up with me because he thinks we're not working out anymore then later that day he was already dating another girl." She accepted the tissue and she blew her nose. Kristoff has to admit. It was a dick move.

"I'm not really an expert on love, I'll leave that to my relatives, but I'm pretty sure he's an asshole."

She smiled and he was blown at how beautiful she is when she smiles. She should smile often.

"Thanks, although he's not really that bad. He's okay if you discount what he did. I guess, it's not really meant to be and he got tired with me." Well, that got really personal.

"I don't know about him but I think you're great." He didn't what prompted him to say that. But Kristoff has a feeling that it's true.

"Psh, you're just saying that." She waved her hand like shooing a fly. Kristoff found it adorable. He's starting to like this girl.

"Oh shoot! What time is it?" She shot up from her seat and took out her phone. Kristoff looked around its already dark. They lost track of time.

"I gotta go. I gotta go. Uh, bye!" She gave him a smile wave and took her bag from the bench.

Kristoff stood up quickly. "Wait!"

She turned around eyes wide and questioning. Kristoff did what any gentleman would do.

"Let me walk with you."

Her eyes narrowed and her nose scrunched up. And it's fucking adorable. "I can take care of myself thank you very much."

Kristoff scratched the back of his head. "It's not really about you. I just wanna calm my conscience cause if anything happens to you, it would bother me for the rest of my life."

She cross her arms and playfully glared at him. "Fine, I'll let you tag along."

He chuckled and shoved the tissue box into his bag. He shambled until he's at her side.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Anna." She held out her hand.

"Kristoff, happy to meet your acquaintance." He shook her hand.

They walk in relative silence. Just content with each other's presence. Kristoff kept sterling glances of her. She has an unusually large amount of freckles on her face mostly on her nose and her cheeks. It's alarming but it adds to her cuteness. Most of the time he's looking at her through his peripheral vision. God, he feels like a stalker. Finally they've reach their destination.

"So, this is where I live."

"Yeah, I know."

"Wait, what?"

Kristoff wanted to kill himself. Now she's going to think that he's stalking her.

"Were you spying on me!? Wait, hold that thought! That's right, you're the delivery guy!" She is pointing her finger at him. "That's why you look so familiar. Oh my gosh." She gushed at him. Kristoff heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yeah..."

"Well, see you around, Christopher."

"It's Kristoff!" He said indignantly yet playfully.

She laughed her head thrown back and she hurried up the steps.

"Yeah, yeah, good night, Kristoff." She entered and closed the door with a resounding click. He stayed their for a few seconds looking like an idiot before going on his way. Back to campus. Which is half a kilometer away from where he is.

He hung his head and debated whether to hail a taxi or not. Meh! He hiked mountains for fun carrying Sven. Sven, for Christ sake! He can handle this. So he began to trudge towards his destination. Hopefully, Hans won't have another girl over. That asshole better not stoke his animosity towards him. He's too tired to deal with anymore bullshit.


	2. Second: The Two Timer

Kristoff glared at his roommate. He growled when Hans brushed her hair behind her ear. And she giggled. She fucking giggled! He clutched the pen he was holding and continued on writing. The pen protested on the pressure being applied to it by squeaking.

It was just a month after her breakup and she's already moved on. Most people take longer than that. Why does she have to go to a manipulative sociopath?

"Dude, can you please stop that! I'm fucking nursing a hangover here." Eugene groaned. Right now, they're seating on a table with the other students in the mess hall.

It's breakfast time and he's first class is in another two hours so he came here to have breakfast. There's only a handful amount of people so it's pretty quiet. Then out of nowhere, Fitzherbert plonked in the seat in front of him and proceeded to use his arms as a pillow. Kristoff knew about the party that Eugene's fraternity threw last night. It must be pretty wild because he saw some party goers passed out in the front porch of the house and on the sidewalk. He diverted his eyes when he saw some females doing "The Walk of Shame" at least that's what they called it. It's very degrading to the women if you ask him.

With the peaceful and quiet atmosphere, he took out his unfinished essay and continued. Now he wished he went to the library.

He saw Hans cover Anna's hands with his own intertwining them. His knee slammed on the underside of the table jostling the sleeping Eugene. Eugene moaned with annoyance. He raised his head and glared at Kristoff and giving him the finger.

"Byorgman, one more and I swear I'm gonna punch you." Eugene threatened.

Kristoff snorted. He can take on Eugene in his sleep. "You can try, Fitzherbert. It's that what you're wearing last night?" He's wearing a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a blue blazer. His brown hair is ruffled and his clothing is full of wrinkles. Jack could pull off the look but Eugene, not so much."You look like shit, man, you didn't even have the mind to take a shower. How can Rapunzel put up with you?"

Eugene rubbed his throbbing headache and muttered, "Don't judge me, dude. I just woke up from the side of the university's pool. I didn't even know how I got there. I was on my way back to my frat house when I spotted you. You're not usually an asshole but now, I'm having my doubts. Even if I just woke up from a hangover, I'm still the sexiest man alive. "

Kristoff rolled his eyes and glanced back to the couple behind him. Of all the girls that he can date, he chose Anna. That bastard has a bad streak a mile wide of manipulation and broken hearts. Anna is too good. Too innocent. She doesn't deserve to be entangled with the evil red dragon from hell with huge, ugly sideburns and snake green eyes that oftentimes hypnotizes its prey. Fuck, she's already entranced. He tried to warn her about the backstabbing, manipulating, megalomaniac but noooo, she wouldn't listen. Instead, she defended him. They'd already known each other for a month. How long does Anna know that jackass? A week! Fucking hell! If she won't listen then that's her problem. He upped and left after their argument his pride wounded.

"Hoo! Looks like somebody's jealous. Dude, I gotta tell you she is cute- wait. Isn't she the Ice Queen's sister?" Eugene is looking over his shoulder arm resting on the back of his chair.

"You've got a thing for the Ice Queen's sister. Oh man, this is too good! Ha ha- owww!" He clutched his head moaning. Eugene's discomfort is not enough to offset his foul mood.

"And Westergard has your girl! Man, why aren't you walking over their and beating the living shit out of that fucker?" Eugene looked at him incredulously.

Kristoff scowled at him and went back to writing. Try as he might he can't seem to focus back on his paper. "First of all she's not my girl." He crossed out the sentence he wrote. "Second, she's really a nice girl. She doesn't deserve to be caught in Han's clutches. Also, I'm a pacifist." He really doesn't know about that last part. If Hans kept touching her, he might just disprove it.

"Then, what are we sitting here for?! We gotta get you're girl!" Eugene stood up and waited for him to do the same.

"Will you please stop calling her my girl. She is not my girlfriend.

"But you want her to be, right?"

Kristoff halted in his writing. Does he? Sure, Anna is cute. No. Not just cute, she is turning out to be beautiful. He looked back at the couple. Hans is whispering something in her ear. She's listening with rapt attention. Her eyes are glowing with happiness and she's beaming. He can't destroy that.

"I don't know." He shoved his things into his bag. He stood up and started walking away.

"Kristoff! Where are you going!?" Eugene scrambled up from his seat and followed.

"Eugene, piss off."

"Hey, I'm just going back to my frat, okay? I'm gonna take a shower and meet up with Blondie."

As they were walking, they saw Jack sitting in a table under a tree. He's wearing his signature hoodie and his notes are open in front of him. What's shocking about the scene is sitting across from him is the Ice Queen herself. Her hair is in its usual french braid. She's wearing a forest green sleeveless blouse and jeans.

He decided to keep on walking but his companion has other ideas.

Eugene combed his fingers through his hair and tried to smooth out the wrinkles in his clothes. A poor attempt at grooming and sauntered off to their direction. Kristoff followed him. He can already tell that it's not going to end well for the arrogant self-proclaimed debonair.

Eugene planted his left arm on the table and leaned on it jutting out his hip. He is facing Elsa, who in turn, gave him an irritated glare.

"Hello there, beautiful. I see you have taken the pleasure of being in my friend's company." Kristoff positioned himself beside Jack. The latter is watching the exchange with anticipation and glee due to the possible humiliation of Eugene depending on Elsa's actions and retorts.

"Indeed. It's such a shame that you tainted it with your presence." Elsa deadpanned and went back to her notes.

Both Kristoff and Jack snickered at this. Eugene mockingly clutched his chest like he's been hurt by the cold remark.

"Ouch, why so cold, Ice Queen? You can't even spare this rugged and dashing peasant one of your smiles?" Here it comes. From his angle, Kristoff can see Eugene's face morph and make way for the 'Smoulder'. Kristoff laughed. He really looks constipated.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at the display. "Rugged is an understatement. It's more like, what's the word, unkempt. Dashing? I beg to differ. Do you need a purgative? " He and Jack guffawed. Elsa's frankness is so refreshing and hilarious. She will hold nothing back.

Eugene glared at the two of them and their laughter is renewed. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. You fucking jackasses."

Their fits continued on for several seconds leaving them gasping for air. Jack cleared his throat trying to disperse the bubbling mirth building up again. Kristoff kept on chuckling at his friend's expense. He looked over at Elsa. Her lips has formed a small smile. And could it be? She's making googly eyes at Jack. She noticed him looking and she quickly donned a cool façade.

"Yeah, so I'm gonna go. You coming, Byorgman?" By this time Kristoff has already parked his ass beside Jack. He really needs to finish that essay.

"Nah, you go ahead. I need to finish up with my essay and maybe read a little bit." Is it just him or does Elsa looks really disappointed?

"Oh, man! You have plenty of time to study later at your room. How 'bout you, Frost? Wanna join me?"

"Nope, can't. I got a quiz later." Jack flipped a page of his book. Eugene raised his left brow.

"Since when did you study, Frost?"

"Please, don't tarry any longer. Your laziness can be quite contagious to us. And please, take a shower. You stink. Also, do say hi to Rapunzel for me." Eugene looked offended by the insult. He quickly masked it with a smile muttering. 'Yeah, yeah. Whatever.' He set upon his original course and speed walked.

Kristoff quickly set off to finishing his essay. From the way Elsa kept eyeing him, he believes she wants him gone.

After writing the last sentence, he quickly stood up and slung his bag. The movement startled Jack making the white-haired man furrow his brows. "I thought you were gonna study with us?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "There's only thirty minutes left before my first class. It takes twenty minutes to walk to the room. I really want to use the ten minutes to catch some Z's." Kristoff can see a slight upturn of Elsa's lips.

"Okay, man. Have a good walk."

"Wait, may I ask if you know the whereabouts of my sister? You seem to have grown close." Her eyes narrowed a fraction to her own implications. Jeez talk about protectiveness...and possessiveness.

"Yeah, she's in the mess hall."

"Does she have anyone accompanying her?" You can call him a coward but there is no way that he's doing to be the one to deliver the news to Elsa about Anna's present relationship.

He scratched his nape. "Yeah, there is."

"Thank you."

He nodded and went on his merry way. He heard the two of them talking.

"You know, you can take it easy on Kristoff. He's my friend. I know he won't do anything stupid. I really wanna meet this sister of yours. You're really protective when it comes to her." His ears must be deceiving him. Did Elsa just giggle?

"Of course, Jack. Something tells me you'll get along just fine. By the way, I'm really intrigued about that purple sweet you were telling me. What's it called again?"

"Oh man, Elsa. When you tasted ube, your life would never be the same again. Oh great, now you're making me crave for it."

"You're excitement is very infectious, Jack. I would like to taste it as well but I don't know where to buy."

"Oh, we could go together. What time are you free? We could go later during lunch!"

Kristoff continued walking to his first class. He's too far away now to hear the rest of their conversation.

Is it just him or did Elsa just manipulated Jack into a date?

The loud angry thumps from the the door startled Kristoff from his reading. He scowled and read on delving more into Machiavelli's ruthlessness. After a few seconds of pause, it turned into persistent knocking continually without missing a beat. Kristoff grew exasperated and finally stood up to acknowledge the aggravating gnat.

He opened the door and in a show of surprise, his eyebrows climbed up to his hairline. Standing there in all her Majesty is Elsa Winterhaven. And she's glaring daggers at him. Her eyes are like pools of cold ice water. Goosebumps crawled all over his skin. He's fully submerged and she's drowning him.

"You!" She uttered in a menacing tone.

Kristoff gulped. He started recounting everything he did. Anything that can enlighten him as to why he is at the receiving end of her frightening anger.

"Where is he!?" She whispered harshly. Comprehension dawned on his mind. Hans. He's not gonna let her ask him twice. He leaned his body on the side letting her enter the room. She quickly looked around and spotted the lump on the other bed covered by a blanket. He eyed Elsa wondering her next course of action.

She yanked the blanket with all her strength and out come the culprit stumbling to the floor. He gave a yelp of surprised followed by a groan of pain. Kristoff saw Elsa produce an electric razor from her pocket and a familiar buzzing filled the room. Hans eyes widened. Kristoff is as shock as he is. He should put a stop to this before Elsa does something irrevocable that might cause her diploma.

"Elsa, stop!" The three of them whipped their heads towards the door. Anna was leaning on the frame panting and gasping for air. Kristoff greedily took in her form. God, it has been months since he's in a close proximity with her. Her freckles are still adorable, her eyes are still captivating, and her presence is still uplifting.

She straightened and entered the room. She approached Elsa and grabbed the razor from her hand. She towered over Hans's sprawled figure and glared down at him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and punched him square in the face.

Shock and elation filled him. At last! Someone has the balls to deliver the overdue punch. Hans cried out and clutched his nose.

"That's for everything you did, you cheating son of a bitch!" Anna gave a kick to Hans's stomach and he doubled over. Anna gave one last glare and she exited the room. His eyes met Elsa's. She begun to speak but he drew his thumb and his forefinger through his lips. His lips are sealed. She gave him a grateful smile then went after Anna.

Kristoff glanced over at his roommate. He took perverse pleasure seeing him in pain.

"Has anyone ever told you to not go boating in two rivers?" Hans gave him a scathing glare and Kristoff laughed derisively. He put on his shoes. He's in a good mood today. Machiavelli can wait. Where's Jack when you wanna hang out with him?

 **AN: This was story is just suppose to be a one shot. I got a little carried away and now it turned into four maybe five chapters. So anyway, I need to cleanse the depression that has taken up a box inside me. Then, and only then, I can write a happy story. Someone's calling me the queen of Jelsa angst. Anyway constructive criticism and reviews would be appreciated. Flames would not because a gave you a warning. Till next time!**


	3. Three: The One He Can't Hate

**AN: Happy New Year! Here's an update for you. I should've updated this last week but cooking got on the way. How much spaghetti is too much spaghetti? Anyway read on.**

Three: The One He (Try not to) Can't Hate

Kristoff is sure that the lady on the counter has a bug on her eye. Both of her eyes has bugs. Maybe? He just wish she wouldn't look his way when she's trying to get them out by just blinking rapidly. Is she smiling at him?

The dryer beep and he grab his shoes inside. He quickly went up the counter and gave the lady the exact amount of the damage. Before she could speak, he quickly made a beeline for the door.

It's been two weeks since the incident in his dorm room. No one witnessed it except for him excluding the two sisters and the asshole. Hans tried to alert the university council but no such luck. Kristoff would not stand up as a witness and Anna denies the accusation. And of course with her pristine image, Elsa's statement was quickly believed. He tried to get his revenge by spreading rumors about Anna's sexual preferences. 'Any dude will do. I'm certain she's a nymphomaniac.' Anna is well known throughout the university as a sweet and optimistic girl so it quickly dissipated.

Deciding to at least achieve some sort of revenge, Hans did a petty prank involving honey and Kristoff's shoes. He ended up wearing sandals to his classes. Thank God the professors were lenient enough or couldn't care less about the dress code.

So this is were Kristoff now. Newly cleaned shoes in hand and walking back to his dorm. How is Anna coping up to this? He really wish they could talk. Maybe later after his last class he'll go find-

"Hi."

Kristoff's heart skipped a beat and proceeded to beat an abnormal rate. Standing in front of him is the woman who kept him up at night. The star of his musings and _not so innocent_ dreams and daydreams.

Does masturbating to your crush unethical or just plain sexual?

He saw Anna squirm under his gaze. He realize he hasn't reacted for about ten seconds. He cleared his throat and cleared his head off the inappropriate thoughts like how her freckles stand out when she's blushing.

"Uh, hi." Silence enveloped the two of them. Neither has no idea how to continue forward.

"So..." Anna started awkwardly and cautiously. "Nice, bumping into you here. I mean, I wasn't following you or anything. It's just, it's just coincidental that, you know we, uh, I uhm. Can we talk?" She's looking up at him with those turquoise eyes that he grew so fond of. How could he say no to that?

"Yeah. Just let me put this in my room." He gestured to his shoes. She smiled up at him. They walked up to his dorm without the tension between them when she started dating that jackass.

She waited outside while he took the stairs two steps at a time. He opened the door and is greeted by a heated glare from his roommate. He retaliated with the same intensity. He put the shoes on his drawer and locked it. All of his things are inside his drawer now. He wouldn't trust Hans with a paperclip let alone his possessions. After another glare contest, he went down and walked towards Anna.

"So, where to now? I know a great place for a dessert. You could expand your horizons instead of just eating chocolate."

Anna stuck out her tongue and cross her arms. "Chocolate is great, just so you know. Besides nothing you suggest could beat chocolate."

Kristoff smiled. Hopefully, she's such a chocolate addict. "I didn't say that. I just want you to try something new. I promise. You're gonna love it."

She smirked, "I have taste only for the finer things. And I am, also, very hard to please."

/

Anna squealed as she scoop for another combo of purple and yellow goodness. Kristoff smiled and try not to think of inappropriate things as Anna yet again moaned for the umpteenth time because of the euphoric sensation of her taste buds.

Earlier Kiko, the owner of the shop, greeted them as he was heading out. "Hey, Kristoff! How are you doing? Back so soon, eh! And you also brought you're girlfriend."

Kristoff can feel his face heat up and resemble the color of a tomato. He glanced at Anna and she's a freckled one.

"We're not-"

"I'm not his-"

Kiko laughed and just shook his head. "Nonsense! Both of you are just shy. Hello, dear. I'm Kiko. Nice to meet you." He shook hands with Anna. "I'm Anna. Please to meet you too."

"Well, I can't stay. I do deliveries now. Can you believe it? My business is booming thanks to your white haired friend, Jack. He really loves everything my wife makes. Oh and do tell him to come by tomorrow. I have new flavors set out for the desserts. I think his gonna like them!" He held up his forefinger like he remembered something and yelled inside, "Estella! Prepare a booth for this two."

He faced them again. "You're orders are on the house. I'm just excited. Of all the places, you can choose, you chose mine to have your date. I am very honored. Ah, young love." He patted Kristoff's back then went over the delivery motorcycle. Kristoff and Anna went inside embarrassment written all over their faces. For Anna, actually. But for Kristoff he felt another. Giddy? Smug satisfaction? Because someone mistaken you for a couple? With your crush nonetheless?

They both went to the counter with Estella behind it. She smiled an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that. My dad is such a romantic. So what can I get for you?" She clapped her hands and waited for there orders. Kristoff scanned the menu. So many to choose from.

"Uh, where's the new flavors you're dad is talking about?" Estella tapped the blackboard situated on the side. "Oh, sorry."

He scanned it. Again, what to choose?

"Hmm, what's that? Mix-mix? I think I wanna try that." Kristoff shook his head. Nope, not that one.

"No. Hey Estella, could you set-up my friend here with- what did you serve Jack last time?"

"Got it. Cake or ice cream?" She looked expectantly at Anna.

"Oh, uhm, ice cream." Estella nodded. "And you?" Kristoff scratched his head. What indeed.

"I'll have the huh, I'll try the cashew, macapuno, and cheese."

"Alrighty, just go to that booth and wait for your order." Kristoff pulled out his wallet but was quickly interjected by Estella.

"Uh, uh, uh. You heard my dad. It's on the house. He's right you know. You two are cute together." She winked at them and scribbled their order on a piece of paper. Before Kristoff could argue, both about the payment and the statement, she shouted something in another language and went at the back. The booth that Estella pointed is located at the corner of the shop with a view of the outside world.

They sat there there and waited. An awkward atmosphere for company and blushing cheeks for conversation screams "not a couple!" for Kristoff but hey, he can't control what people think. Even if it's pleasing for him, it's awkward for Anna.

Their order arrived and Anna was presented with a bowl full of _ube and keso_ ice cream while he got what seems to be a bowl full of vanilla scoops with white, yellow, and brown? bits in it. With another wink, she left and manned the counter.

Anna moaned again and Kristoff can't really stop the tightening of his pants. Why won't she stop moaning?! Can't she see that she's torturing him?

"Aren't you gonna eat that?" Anna stared at his own bowl. Kristoff took a scoop with his spoon and popped it in his mouth. Cold and the sweet taste of vanilla quickly filled his mouth. He chewed and there's an explosion of cheese and nuts _and is that coconut?_ He savored the flavors. _Delicious._ He took another scoop and let the flavors sweep him away to the place where Jack goes everytime he experiences this flavor euphoria.

"Is it good?" Anna asked with curious excitement her spoon poised to dive into his ice cream. Kristoff pushed the bowl towards the center and let Anna get a taste. She eagerly dove in.

"Oh, wow. What is that?" Her eyes are wide with the spoon on her lips. _Adorable._

"Dunno. I think it's cheese, cashews, and I forgot the last one. Ma something." He shoved another in his mouth.

She went back to her ice cream. "I never thought cheese would go well with ice cream. You know, you're right. I need to expand my horizons. Chocolate is still the best though." Kristoff kept eating his ice cream. Please don't moan. Please don't moan.

"By the way, what's this purple stuff and this yellow stuff?" She pointed both with her spoon. Oh thank god.

"Uh, the purple one is ube. The yellow one is cheese. Cheddar by the deep yellow color. I guess?"

"That explains the salty taste of it. Ube? What's that?"

Jack would have a field day with her.

"Purple yam. According to Kiko and his wife."

"Oh, okay. They're pretty good." She took a scoop separately from each side. She went silent again looking around the store. Scanning things. Kristoff sighed. He guess it can't be helped.

"So. What do you wanna talk about?" She casted her gaze downward and took a deep breath.

"I wanna apologize about the, you know, I-" She sighed. "I'm sorry. For everything. How I didn't believe you. I guess I got blinded by his charm. Oh, who am I kidding? I was blinded by it and also by the fancy sideburns. You know not many people can't wing those gigantic sideburns."

Kristoff kept silent. He doesn't know why but mirth is bubbling up in his chest. It turned into a chuckle then full brown laughter. He laughed until tears formed in his eyes. He's heaving as he looked across his companion. She's giving him an 'are-you-crazy' look and his laughter is renewed.

"Ooookaaaay, you're kinda freaking me out right now. Will you please stop laughing. Everyone is staring at us." Sure enough all the customers were giving them curious looks or a dirty look to Kristoff. That got him to sober up.

"Sorry, it's just, wew! You crack me up with the sideburns comment. Between you and me," He covered the side of his face with his hand. Anna leaned in closer her left ear listening intently. "one time he forgot to trim them and he looked like fucking Wolverine. Like the ginger version of Wolverine." Anna snorted her eyes widening and lips curled upward. She has really nice teeth. With the rate she consumes sweets, it's a wonder how she keeps them on good condition.

"Really? Don't tell me you didn't get a picture of that."

"Yeah I wish so too. But dude's got a lot of things going on that month so I took pity. Now, I wish I just took a snap."

She rested her face on her right hand and watched the people outside. One parent is trying to get his daughter to let go of the lamp post. They look like a slapstick duo. He chuckled at the scene.

"I guess someone got an appointment with the dentist today." Anna sighed and took another scoop. She already consumed half of her ice cream and it's starting to melt. He's turned in a sea of white with tiny bubbles on the side and a few mounds here and there.

"So, who's Jack?" Anna looked at him with those mesmerising turquoise depths. Sunlight struck them and they looked like clear sea water with turquoise tinge. He can imagine colorful fishes swimming in the swallow depths. Like the aquariums he was so fond of when he was a little kid.

"Kristoff? Kristoff!"

"Uh, what?"

Anna huffed and cross her arms. "You know, you could really space out. I was talking hear for almost a minute and you weren't even paying attention. You look really weird when your eyes are unfocused." She glanced outside. Kristoff was about to retort when she spoke again.

"Does Jack have white hair and really blue eyes?" Kristoff furrowed his brows. "Yeah, why?" Anna pointed with her right hand and he followed it with his gaze. And speak of the devil and he shall come.

Jack has his face pressed up against the glass along with his hands. And beside him, Elsa is wearing a frown.

Realizing that he's already been discovered, he pushed up and dashed inside. Elsa followed in a slow and steady manner. He plopped down beside Kristoff and, out of all the things, hugged him. Elsa sat down beside Anna and gave her sister a meaningful look.

"Kristoff, I've missed you!" Jack kissed him on his cheek that had Anna squealing and Elsa giggling. Kristoff gave his friend a good slap to the back of his head.

"Why would you do that to your date, man?! Also that hurt." Jack rubbed his head.

"Shut up, Frost. Also, this is not a date."

"Of course it is. See this two ladies here" He gestured towards Anna and Elsa "are our friends. They saw us having ice cream and they joined. So, really they're crashing our date. They're date crashers. Shame on the two of you." Jack wagged his fingers in front of him and the sisters laughed at his antics.

"Because you're such a gentleman and hell bent on pleasing me, you'll buy me a mix-mix. Sweetie won't you buy me a mix-mix?"

Jack rested his head on his shoulders. Kristoff shrugged him off.

"Nice try. Go buy it with your own money."

"Can't blame me for trying. You want something, Els?" Jack's already standing waiting for a reply.

"Oh no. I couldn't. But still, thank you for asking."

"You sure? Cuz I don't really mind-"

"Yes. I am quite sure, Jack."

Jack shrugged and went to the counter. He can see Estella light up at the sight of Jack. He watch their exchange and Estella was giggling like a little school girl. He sneaked a glance at Elsa and saw she was seating straight but the tension in her shoulders is a dead give away. She is also watching Estella flirt with Jack. The dumbass is oblivious as he is conspicuous. Yep, Kristoff admits that.

Jack came back humming. He drummed his fingers on the table then just noticed Anna. "Oh, hello. I'm Jack. Jack Frost. It's nice to finally meet Elsa's sister."

They shook hands and Anna is already blushing. What. the. fuck?! "Hello, I'm Anna. Of course, you already knew that. You just said I'm Elsa's sister. And cool hair! How did you dye it. Wait, is your hair dead? Don't get me wrong it looks good on you." Anna looked meek with both her hands hidden under the table. She looks like a child when contrite.

Jack just beamed and run his hand through his hair. The sisters followed the movement with their eyes. The elder looking formal the younger biting her lip. Really, Anna?

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I was born with this. I have this albino thingy in my genes but it only affected my hair and my skin."

Before Anna could inquire more, Estella came with a tray bearing a mix-mix in a large parfait cup. Kristoff chuckled at his friend's reaction. Wide eyed with amazement. If his mouth wasn't close, he'll be drooling. Estella set down the dessert in front of Jack with a long dessert spoon.

"Anything else?" Estella folded the tray to her lap. Like a private maid for her master. She always acts like that when it's Jack.

"Thank you, Estella. Oh, and extra custard! Your the best!" Jack beamed. And cue the blush. Their it is.

She left their table and Jack proceeded to dip his spoon in an up-and-down motion. There's a reason why it's called a mix-mix. You mix all the contents before eating. Jack continued this until it became purple all around. He tasted the purple "soup" and deemed it ready by nodding his head with a brief 'mmm'.

The three of them watch Jack eat. Kristoff raised his brows at the sounds his friend is making. And Elsa has a small smile playing on her lips and also has her eyebrows quirked. And Anna has that little twinkle in her eye.

"Come on, guys! Don't stare at me while I'm eating."

"Then stop making those noise, Frost. It's so weird."

"I can't help it. It's so good." Kristoff spotted Anna looking at Jack's dessert. And Jack is looking at Anna's melted ice cream. And Kristoff has a misplace anger in his chest.

"No way! You got the _ube and keso_ flavor. It's good isn't it?" Anna beamed.

"Yeah. It's pretty good. I like how cheese and ube compliment each other's taste."

Jack grinned and faced Kristoff. "See. I told you it's delicious. In your face, Byorgman! She even got the pronunciation right!"

He began to sing. _"Kristoff has horrible taste. Kristoff has horrible taste."_

Kristoff rolled his eyes. Leave it to Jack to be childish.

They stayed their for a good hour. Anna got to taste mix-mix. With Jack's spoon. With Jack feeding it to her. Like their a fucking couple. Kristoff didn't miss the slight narrowing of Elsa's eyes and the movement of her jaw like she's grinding her teeth. Like he's any better. He knock his knees twice under the table and he growled. Fucking growled. He covered it up with a cough. He had to do that five times in a row. At least Elsa hid it well enough.

The two got along very well. Too well. The two groups left the shop in separate directions.

Anna's wave to Jack was too enthusiastic. And the lingering of her hand when she squeeze Jack's shoulder is much left to be desired. Elsa is still composed throughout their farewell exchanges while he was already irritated and being a bummer. As Anna said.

/

His midterm grades are out. He did pretty good if Kristoff says so himself. Well compared to Eugene, his grades are the envy of tiger moms. That nimrod couldn't be bothered to study and his grades looked like they've been dragged through mud.

Kristoff scratched his head. How did Eugene convinced his instructors to give him a remedial? Now his at the library hanging out and watching Eugene solve for interest and what not.

"If you just showed up in time and didn't miss the quizzes, you wouldn't have this problem. You're smart, Fitzherbert. Apparently, you're just a lazy, partying ass."

Eugene shrugged. Solving a semester's worth of assignment.

"You know me, Kristoff. I'm a party animal. I can't live without partying. Also, help me with this would you." He shoved half his load to Kristoff. He scanned the papers and didn't know what to do with it.

"Do I look like a fucking business major to you? One of the reasons I took veterinary medicine is because I hate math."

He shoved it back to Eugene. The latter just shrugged and ignored him. Kristoff looked around the library. Students come here to study or to catch some sleep. He even spotted one guy drooling. He didn't dare to take a picture. But his friend did. Eugene snickered earlier while taking the picture.

They steered clear of the darkened tables. The ones without the lights on. They saw a couple of guys sitting too close to each other. One of their hands are under the table. Kristoff didn't need to bend down to know what they're doing.

As he scanned the room, he spotted a familiar red head sitting five tables away from them with Elsa talking notes vigorously. Anna's reading a book smiling and giggling.

What is she reading?

"Hello, people. Hey, Eugene. Whatcha doing?" Jack pulled the sit beside his and sat down. He settled his book and bag on the table.

"Hey, Frosty. I didn't see in my party last week."

"Studying. I was swamped with quizzes last week. Hopefully, I'll get a chance to breath this week."

Just then, Jack waved. Kristoff glanced where and he saw Anna waving too. Jealousy reared its ugly head and Kristoff clenched his hands. To stop himself from strangle Jack.

Anna smiled at him. His heart skipped a beat. She went back to her book. Kristoff stared at her like a creep looking away whenever Anna would glance at their table. He caught her sharing some smiles with Jack.

"Dude, could you stop hitting the table with your knee! I'm doing something here."

/

Kristoff watched their friendship blossom. They spend an awful amount of time with each other. It's rare to see Anna without Jack this days. Elsa is nowhere to be seen.

Only three months left before they graduate. He tends to forget that Anna is just a first year.

It's just the two of them alone. Right now. sitting under a tree. Not kissing. Sadly.

It's not just any other tree. It's the tree that they have their first conversation.

"Do you remember that day when you saw me crying here?" Anna has her hands behind her back. She's stretched out in the bench sitting her legs stretched out and crossed. She's wearing a magenta jacket with a blouse and black boots. Kristoff sports a navy blue T-shirt, jeans, and his beanie. It's been ages since he wore it.

"Yeah. Good thing a have my tissue box with me."

"Why do you even have a tissue box?" Anna straightened in a sitting position folding her hands on her lap.

Kristoff shrugged. "My mom likes to buy things that she thinks will come in handy. And it did come in handy." He smiled.

The silence between them is not awkward anymore. She hummed some song that he can't stand while he watched the tree in front of them. The morning air is crisp. Perfect for his nerves that has been going haywire when she joined him here. Here goes.

"Anna, I have to tell you something." He straightened in his sit. Inhale. Exhale.

"Shoot." She waited her eyebrows raised eyes wide with curiosity playing in those turquoise orbs.

"I-well" Come on, Kristoff. Say it! Tell her! It's been six months since her last relationship.

"You what?" She questioned. Her head is tilting on the left. Her bangs covered her eye.

"Well, you know, you're going to be a second year now."

"Yep. Why?"

As he said it Kristoff realized that she's three years his junior. Plus his graduating. Can he wait for three years? Is this even love? Or just really strong infatuation?

Tell her, man! He can hear his heart shout at him. Don't be rational. Tell her!

His palms are beginning to slick. He can feel sweat bead at his forehead, his lip, his armpits. His overheating. She looks so cute. So innocent waiting patiently for him to finish what he has to say.

He likes her. But what if she doesn't like him back? He can't live with that.

"I think you're going to be late."

Anna frowned and looked at her wrist watch. He even had her schedule memorized. He's such a creep.

Anna gasped and grabbed her bag. "Shit! You're right. I gotta go. See you later Kristoff." She sprinted to her first class.

Kristoff hung his head.

 _Coward._

Yep, that he is.

/

They're dating?!

"Yep."

"Since when?!" Kristoff whispered harshly. Is this some kind of an elaborate prank?

Jack closed his notes. It's examination week. They're reviewing in the library.

"We had our first date last week. We met for pasta at that Italian restaurant down the block. They're carbonara is divine." He pressed his fingers together in a circular form put it on his lips and kissing it then moving it away abruptly opening his palms. Like a stereotype Italian pizza cook.

"What game are you playing, Frost?!" Kristoff hissed. He can't believe it!

Jack frowned at him. Kristoff wanted to punch him so badly. Or maybe tie him on a train track like the in the old West.

"I'm not playing any game, Kristoff."

"Like hell you are! Anna is a nice girl!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Then why are you doing this?! She's had enough heartbreak. She doesn't need this one."

"Kristoff, I'm not doing anything wrong."

"We're already graduating in three weeks! She's just going in her second year here. What are you gonna do about that, Frost!"

"Woah! Calm down, man." Jack looked at the students around staring at their table. Kristoff couldn't care less. Jealousy is fueling his anger. And right it's focus on the man in front of him.

"What if you want to break up but she doesn't? Are you a heart breaker now, Jack?!"

"First of all, Kristoff. Calm down. You're making a scene." Kristoff saw the librarian staring. Waiting for him to cause bodily harm. Kristoff reluctantly sat down but his anger is still intact and simmering.

"You're a good friend. You're really concerned about her well being. Besides, she's like a kindred spirit to me."

Kristoff's anger gave way to curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, she and I were like, I don't know we just click. It's like, it's so normal to be with her. I feel like I've known her for a long time. Hell, I felt like it was longer than Elsa." Jack chuckled. He gathered his papers and put them in a neat pile before placing it in his bag.

"So what?" Kristoff calmed down but the jealousy is still there.

"So I think it's not gonna be short-lived. It's not gonna end just because I already graduated." Jack stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"So you're rest assured that I won't break her heart. Because I think it's going to be indefinite and because I don't want you to kick my ass. Damn, Kristoff. Welp, gotta go! Lab exam in chemistry!" He went to the entrance without glancing back.

Kristoff was left to ponder. They're dating. And it might be indefinite. He put his hands on his face. Indefinite. _Serves you right for not confessing. Now, sleep on your bed!_

Now that he thought about it. He saw how Jack handled his past relationships. He always breaks it clean. He never saw one girl cry. Not even one tear was shed. Mostly because they're the ones who ended the relationship. He saw Jack cry once or twice over a girl.

They both got hurt twice by their supposedly significant others.

He won't hurt her.

Kristoff went back to his book. He has an exam in an hour.

Why do he feel so down and tired and stupid?

Kristoff rubbed his chest. He can feel his heart twinge

/

"Alright, smile for the camera!" His mother said as the flash of the camera momentarily blinded him.

He made it. Graduation day. He glanced at his diploma. Bulda and Pabbie is there to witness him in a toga and a cap accept his diploma. The smile on his mother's face. His the first in his family to graduate in college.

Eugene pulled through and also got his diploma. The lucky bastard. And his at the other side of the auditorium taking pictures with Rapunzel.

Jack's a Suma cumlaude. Motherfucker. Elsa is also a Suma. They both have speeches, both have been regarded in a high manner and both got their pictures taken by Anna.

Both Emma and Anna scrambled in front to take his picture when his name was called.

The ceremony is already over. "I'm so proud of you, dear!" His mother hugged him again. Pabbie kept patting his back. He's his first grandson to ever really get a job without relying heavily on manual labor.

"Kristoff!" He saw Jack making his way to them.

"And you must be Kristoff's mom. Hi, Jack. Jack Frost. Nice to meet you Mrs. Byorgman." His mother giggled. Really? His own mother is not immune to this bloke's charm.

"Hello, Jack. My Kristoff you didn't tell me about your friend."

"Speaking of which can I borrow your son for a while?" Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure." Jack grabbed his arm and they went over the other side of the auditorium. Jack's mom and Emma is there. So is Eugene, Rapunzel, Elsa and... Anna. She has her hair in an intricate bun. She's beaming and holding a camera.

His heart skipped a beat. Jack went over to her and pecked her lips. Jealousy stabbed at him like a a thousand cold knives. He looked over at Elsa. She's having a conversation with Rapunzel about something.

"Come on, guys! One last picture!" Eugene grabbed him and he was sandwiched between Anna and Eugene. While Jack is between the Winterhaven sisters. Does Jack know? About the other one? Like Kristoff? Who's pining?

He didn't register the cheese. He's too busy having to feel Anna beside him.

After the picture taking. He went back to where his mother and grandfather is but not without saying goodbye. He stared at Anna one last time.

Jack has his arm around her. They're talking to Jack's mother. He landed his gaze on Elsa. And saw...nothing. She's elegant and formal as always. How does she hide it so well.

Bulda was talking about a celebration later in the house. His last view of Anna is her lips locked with Jack. Kristoff closed his eyes and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

There's an accepted saying in science about love. A wounded heart never heals. It only scars. It either lives on to tell the tall or die. So which one will Kristoff have?

 **AN: If you feel like it's rushed, it is. I think it's high time that I post this chapter. So reviews would be highly appreciated. No flames. I did warn didn't I?**


	4. Integrity for Two?

**AN: This is the last chapter. I think you'll hate me for this. But angst is angst. I warned you didn't I?**

Four: Integrity for Two?

Kristoff held the champagne flute in his right hand and fiddled the ribbon that is slowly suffocating him. He hates formal events.

But it's a friend's obligation to attend a friend's wedding even though he wanted to hide in a hole and have someone fill the hole so he could suffocate on his own without the humiliation. Plus, his death would be assured.

It's starting to be more preferable than this.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please clear the dance floor. The dance of the bride and the groom is about to commence!"

The people on the dance floor quickly dispersed. The lights dimmed, and the spotlight turned on. It slowly search for the couple and then bathed them with yellow light.

Jack looks dashing with his grey wedding suit and blue tie, Kristoff begrudgingly admitted. He managed to tame his hair which is a miracle feat. Although, he wonders how much gel was used for the battle.

The jackass has his back straight. His face painted with happiness. Proud happiness. Twinkling eyes and a smug smile.

How can he not be? In his arm is a goddess. Anna wore a white gown that molded quite nicely on her body accentuating her curves and making Kristoff nervous and his palms sweaty. God, it's been six years and she still has that effect on him.

Her hair is in an intricate bun with a veil attached on top of it. She has a smile playing on her lips and the aura of joviality is so palpable he thinks he can touch it. Wonder what'll it taste like? Cotton candy? Knowing her it might be chocolate.

The years had been kind to her. Her face acquired a slight edge of maturity. Her steps has developed a certain grace in them. Hopefully. He's such a prejudicial jerk.

A song started playing and the two started to sway to it. Jack took Anna's hand and gave her a quick peck to the lips. Kristoff averted his eyes. He turned around and scoured the banquet table with his eyes. He should be looking for the waiters but what the hell. He needs more champagne. He would prefer a stronger beverage but Jack was vehemently against allowing liquor other than champagne in the reception.

He finally spotted a bottle of champagne protruding from an ice bucket. He snatched it and went in search for a place of solitude. Proprietary be damned. He needs to numb his scarred heart.

He went inside every room but it's all occupied. He accidentally intruded on a couple getting it on. His ears are still ringing from the screech that the woman emitted. But jeez, it's a wedding! Not a frat party.

If he can't be miserable inside then he'll be miserable outside. He stepped outside the porch and the chilly night air quickly sobered him up. That's not good. He sat on the steps and popped the cork with his bare hands. He poured himself a flute full and quickly downed it.

A ruffle of clothing sounded from behind him and he glance back. He's met with the piercing blue eyes of the maid of honor.

"What are you doing here?" She held a wine glass and a bottle of wine stood on the coffee table.

"I could ask you the same thing." Her eyes are challenging. Closed off. He sighed and run his hand through his locks. He undid the ribbon and popped the first button of his dress shirt open. The relief was so obvious judging by her raised eye brow.

"How did you got that in here?" He nodded his head towards the bottle of wine.

"I have my ways." She grabbed the bottle and poured the wine filling her glass halfway.

Elsa has that unearthly poise and gracefulness that only royalty posses. Her beauty is bordering on exquisite. So different from Anna who always plants face first in the ground and can break one or more china a day without effort. Clumsy but adorable.

"You know you could get really drunk at that pace you are going. How much have you had?" She looked at Kristoff with incredulity. She returned the bottle and took a minimal sip of the wine.

"I've had about two half-fulls already. And for the record, carbonated drinks makes the stomach lining absorb alcohol faster. Wine is only second to champagne when it comes to that. How much have _you_ had?"

Kristoff looked back. From the empty flutes that he left in his wake, on the waiters' hands actually, it's a lot. Kristoff shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I've quite a few? Maybe? Well, Jack's plan just back fired. He's not aware of this tiny little detail." He filled the flute again to the brim.

Kristoff wish he has a bigger glass. He's courting the idea of drinking straight from the bottle. But not in Elsa's presence.

"An estimate if you will. I will not have you roaming in my sister's wedding inebriated."

He scoffed. "Color me drunk. Why don't you stop me then?"

Silence filled the space. He glanced back at her and he couldn't believe his eyes. She's looking at him with pity. Hypocrite!

"Kristoff, I know it's-"

"Don't. Don't you dare preach. Not when you're still at the same patch as me." Kristoff uttered in a low indignant whisper.

Elsa heard the implications. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

He challenged her with a look that says, 'Yeah, right'.

Her eyes narrowed. "If you must know, I have put it behind me. I already have-"

"Oh please. You may have fooled them but you didn't fool me. I saw the way you look at Jack."

Her face couldn't be more shocked and is doing a pretty good impersonation of a tomato.

"Was I that pellucid?"

"Don't know what that means. But you don't get to rub my unrequited love to my face."

Decency be damned. He took a huge gulp. Straight from the bottle.

"Shit, how did it come to this?"

"Language please."

"Sorry." He muttered half-heartedly. He took another swig. He can feel a burp starting to rise from his throat. From the amount of fizz he had consumed, it's going to be a belch.

He tried to hinder it but to no avail. He burped but he made damn sure that it's brief and soft.

"You know," Kristoff started, the alcohol making him more loose and bolder. "I always thought you were gonna be, you know, the Frosty couple. You look good together. Winter and snow. He's fun, you're uptight. He's sociable to a degree while you're cold as ice. You compliment each other." He glanced back and Elsa is glaring daggers at him.

"What? Did I offend you? I was only telling the truth."

She rubbed her temples clearly looking peeved. "Obviously, alcohol can make one's tongue loose. I must not be offended by your comments under the influence." She made a swirling motion with her hand holding the glass of wine.

Kristoff didn't know what just happened.

"Are you sincere about your earlier statement? About us I mean." She continue to swirl the contents of her glass. Never looking at him.

"Yeah, it's a match made in heaven for me at least. Can I ask you a question?"

He pivoted his body and rest his elbow on his knee placing the bottle of champagne on the crook of his arm. He held the flute with his forefinger and thumb pointing it at her.

"Why? You could've spared us both _this."_ He gestured towards the door leading inside the festivities. "Hell, you could've been in Anna's place right now. I could've been in Jack's place right now. What the fuck did we do?!"

He palmed his face downward and took his third swig at the bottle. Now he's tipsy. He feels like screaming. At everyone in the reception. His earlier impulse of grabbing Anna putting her on his shoulders like a barbarian then getting the fuck out of there is getting stronger.

Elsa is giving him a wary look. Fortunately, he still has some rationality left in his alcohol ladened brain. He calmed himself.

"So why?" He acted nonchalant like his earlier outburst had never occured.

Elsa seems to ponder about it. He can clearly see the reluctance to answer. He sighed and faced the outside watching the foliage of trees for something.

"I met Jack during my first year in college. We shared Humanities together. His looks have never stirred any attraction on my part. I have seen many handsome men. But his drawings and paintings are fascinating and resplendent. His quick wit is welcoming and often amusing during banter. We would often debate about our ethical views. My authoritarian views would sometimes clash with his situational ones."

She fiddled with the wine glass and breathed in deeply. A soft smile is playing on her lips and a slight blush is visible on her cheeks.

"And when we were asked to sing. Did you know he's a fanatic of Frank Sinatra? He sang Fly Me to the Moon in front of everyone. His baritone voice is so smooth and it made me giddy. I acknowledged my infatuation that day. It only took for me to fall completely for him when we visited the orphanage. He never boasted about his philanthropic ways. He always gives time to those children."

She sighed and tugged at her intricate bun. It looks like Anna's.

"If you must know, I have been terrified in expressing my emotions for fear of rejection and humiliation." He looked back at her beginning to protest but she held up her palm. "I know that Jack would never do such a thing. Fear has left me paralyze everytime it merely brushes mind. How about you? What's your lousy excuse?"

He decided to humor her. "I was naturally born a coward. Believe me, I have tried so many times to tell her but the words would get stuck in my throat. I was going to try again but then Jack came along. Sorry that was a little bitter of me." He's going to take another swig but her sharp voice inhibited his action.

"Restrain yourself, Kristoff. I don't want you causing a scene and ruining a very important milestone in my sister's life." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled. "After all this years, you're still protective of her. Even though she committed something unforgivable like marrying the man of your dreams. I am so amazed of your sibling loyalty. If I were you, I'd probably never talk to her again."

He looked at the bottle of wine again. "Can I have some of that."

She sighed. "I suppose."

He clambered up and let Elsa fill his flute half way. He then raised his glass.

"A toast to moving on! May we get past the wounds caused by cowardice and, uh, and so forth and so forth. May I never again be bested by handsome white haired men with perfect even teeth."

Elsa gave a brief chuckle before speaking. "May I be victorious in not flinching whenever my sister and her husband show affections in my presence. And also to moving on and letting it go."

They clinked their glasses and both sipped at the wine because Elsa is too frigid to get drunk in public. So does she gets drunk in private?

Kristoff watched the sky. The stars littered it making the sky seem awake. He smiled forlornly. He knew a red headed girl who stares at the sky. Her eyes sparkled like those stars above.

Together they both basked in the silence and feel his heart's painful pumps. The lies that he uttered to convince himself. It's gonna take _years_ to ease the pain he's enduring.

Kristoff look beside the beautiful woman beside him. Well atleast he's not alone.

 **AN: That was so rushed. But this story is long overdue. I did this first before my assignment in Biochemistry. Anyways, thank you for reading the story constructive criticism would be appreciated. Simple reviews would also be welcomed. Flames would be disregarded and laughed at. Seriously, I show them to my classmates and we laugh at them.** **Until next time!**


End file.
